Colds and Tea
by abstractwhisk
Summary: The Doctor gets sick and Rose has to help him get better, whether he believes he's sick or not. TenDoctorTenRose in the end. My first Who fic...more chapters to come if you like this one...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, This is my first Doctor Who fic. Its unbetaed, and I hope you all like it. I've only seen Doctors Nine and Ten, so if I mess this up greatly, please forgive me. This is TenDoctor, by the way.**

"You all set then?" asked the Doctor as he pulled on his coat.

"Course," she answered, but looked at him with concern, "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, flashing his signature grin, but then proceeding to go into a fit of coughs.

"Well," said Rose, in a slow tone of voice, as though he was an eccentric two year old, "You're about to cough up your lung, you obviously can't breath right, and," she held a hand up to his forehead, "It feels like you've got a fever."

"I'm _fine_ Rose," he said, before sinking into another bout of coughs.

"Looks like the Doctor's caught himself a cold," she muttered, as though he hadn't said anything.

"Have not!" he protested, but she kept talking, pulling off his coat, and leading him forcefully back down the hallway.

"Now you're going to lie down, and I'm going to make you a nice cup of tea," she said. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I have _not_ got a cold! I'm a Time Lord, for goodness sake! Been everywhere, and every-when possible! I'm a genius, not to mention only nine hundred! And I am not, I repeat, _not_ sick!" He finished, with a resounding sneeze. Rose gave him a pitying look. He hated that look. It was a really annoying, 'Lets all feel sorry for the poor crazy Doctor' look. He did not need to be pitied. He did Not need to be taken care of like a child! He did NOT-

"I'll even bring you some of those biscuits you like so much," Rose said.

"The chocolate ones?" he asked hopefully. She nodded, and he grinned slightly, before, with a cough, shuffling off to his room. Maybe being sick wasn't _so_ bad…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I should get sick more often," he said with something that resembled a half laugh/half cough. They were in his room drinking tea. He was, as per Rose's orders, in bed, and she was sitting next to him, cross legged in a chair.

"Doctor," she said admonishingly, "What an awful thing to say."

"What?" he asked innocently, taking another biscuit, " 'S nice to have someone bringing you tea and biscuits in bed. 'Course it'd be better without the actual being sick part."

"Don't you have some amazing cure or something, Mr. Fantastic?" she asked, plucking the last biscuit from his hand and popping it into her mouth.

"Oy! I was going to eat that!" he protested, "and no, billions of planets out there, and no one, not even me, has found the cure for the common cold. You ever wonder why it's called the "common" cold? Actually it's because there's one out there that's called the horrifically _un_common col-" He was interrupted suddenly by a fresh bout of coughs.

"You need to rest," Rose told him, and taking the dishes, she left the room. He sighed and shut his eyes. About thirty seconds later he opened them again.

"Resting is boring," he complained to himself. It was true that he didn't feel well, but that didn't mean his mind had slowed down, "Maybe I can tinker with something in the control room."

A minute later he was under the main console of the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver in hand. He was so immersed in his work that he didn't hear Rose's footsteps until she was practically on top of him. At this point he froze. _If I'm not moving maybe she can't see me! It works with the Zenaphytes…why shouldn't it work on humans?_ He vainly tried to hold back a hacking cough.

"Doctor?" Rose said in an 'I know you're there, and I just want you to know I know' sort of voice.

"Um…yeah?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, but not getting out to face her.

"I thought I told you to have a rest," she said. It was scary how much she sounded like Jackie.

"You see, the thing is," he began, finally giving in and scooting out from under the console to look up at her, "Resting is boring. It's so…" he searched for the right word, "human. I'm a Time Lord, I don't _need_ to rest."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're one-hundred percent," she challenged, and he put on his best grin.

"One-hundred percent," he repeated convincingly. Or at least it would have been convincing had he not broken out into a fit of coughs again. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ninety percent?" he tried, and she looked at him harder.

"Seventy-five?" he asked desperately, but to no avail.

"To bed," she ordered, pointing him down the hallway. He got up, mumbling curses, and began his way grudgingly back to his room.

"You're turning into Jackie," he muttered under his breath as he passed her.

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he called over his shoulder innocently. The war was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love all of you who have reviewed!!! Really I do! Thanks so very much! I hope you all enjoy this one, even if it is short!**

And so the games began. He spent more time running and hiding from Rose than he actually did in bed…which was exactly how he liked it. Unfortunately he wasn't that fantastic of a hider, considering how much he coughed, but still, Rose wasn't that great of a seeker either. He was currently hiding in the Wardrobe room, and was pondering the name, when Rose snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Do you know why it's called a Wardrobe?" he asked, trying to distract her, and grimacing as she pulled him into a standing position, "It has nothing to do with war, and a drobe is actually a-"

"I don't know," said Rose, "And I don't care. You're going back to bed and you're going to stay there." She pulled him by the ear down the hallway and back to his room before depositing him on the bed. Pushing him to make him lie down, she gave him a hard look.

"Now stay here," she said, "Or I'll…tie you up."

"Really? Is that an offer?" he asked, winking roguishly at her. She leaned down and whispered slyly in his ear.

"You betcha."

-

The next morning the Doctor was up and bouncing around the TARDIS by midmorning. Well, actually he had been up since about a minute after Rose had threatened to tie him to his bed, the previous evening, to tell the truth. He was beginning to worry about the non-appearance of Rose though. She was usually up by now, and he wasn't exactly hiding from her. He felt way better today, so she didn't have a reason to send him back to bed anyway.

He began to make his way to her bedroom to check on her, when he heard a harsh coughing. He grinned evilly and stepped inside. Just as he had suspected, there was Rose, lying in bed and coughing, surrounded by dirty tissue balls. She looked up when he came in.

"I've got good news!" he announced before she could speak, "I've found the cure! She looked at him with a mixture of hopefulness and doubtfulness.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "And what's that?"

"To give it to someone else!" He said with a grin. Unfortunately Rose didn't find it as amusing as he did.

" 'S not funny!" she yelled, and he ran from the room, dodging the dirty tissues she was chucking at his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter, so I had to up the romance. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks and come again!**

"You're right," said Rose to the Doctor, "It is nice to have someone bring you stuff in bed." The Doctor gave a small sheepish grin. He really had felt bad about giving Rose his cold, which was why he was making it up to her with tea.

"'Course I'm right," he said, "I am the Doctor."

"Oh yeah?" grinned Rose, after a quick cough, "Then how come a genius like you hasn't got a cure?"

"I told you I did, didn't I? You've just gotta hand it off to someone else," he said grinning.

"That's not a cure for the cold!" she argued, "That's just a-a…okay so I don't know what it is exactly, but it's not a cure."

"Is too," he said, "Well, actually it's just a cure for the _common_ cold. Won't work on all those _uncommon_ ones."

"Oh now you're just full of it," Rose said huffily.

"Am I?" asked the Doctor, winking at her. They were sitting quite close on the bed now. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, and couldn't tell if it was just the fever, or if he was imagining it. She leaned in close to him, her face inches from his.

"Yes," she said, "You are." With that she moved to kiss him, but at the last moment, the Doctor pulled away.

"I see what you're up to," he said triumphantly, "It won't work. You're trying to give the cold back to me!"

"Am I?" she asked seductively. He shifted uncomfortably and studied her closely. He would love to kiss those beautiful lips, but couldn't let her think she'd won.

"Are you?" he asked earnestly. She laughed.

"You're the Doctor," she said. He absolutely hated how he could manipulate him with just one glance into her big puppy dog eyes. Well, truth be told he could never muster up any feeling on the same end of the scale as hate towards Rose. She was so close to him, her breathe heavy on his face. Did she always breathe hard, or was he imagining it?

"Yes, I am," he said, and leaning forward planted a soft kiss on her lips. The passion intensified as she kissed him back. Seemingly accidentally she pushed him down, so that she was lying on top of him, still glued together by the lips. This was definitely worth a cold. He had been wanting to kiss those lips ever since he had first met her, and now he was, and a whole lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose took longer to recover from the cold than the Doctor did, due mainly to her non-genetically enhanced immune system, as he pointed out many times. Perhaps it was because of the aforementioned pointing out, that she took complete and total advantage of his guilt over the whole matter. In general, she was just being bossy, ordering him to fetch things for her, or complaining about how bad she felt. He listened patiently for a while, but now it was just getting annoying.

"I wasn't this bad when I was sick," he muttered to himself as he fetched some more tea, "Well, okay I was, but I wasn't so darn annoying," images of him hiding and running from her flashed through his mind, "Well okay, I was that too, but I'm the Doctor, I'm allowed to be that annoying. Or I should be." His mutterings had brought him back to her bedroom, and he passed her the tea.

"Tomorrow you'll be better," he informed her, "I don't care how you feel, I've had enough of this whole ordeal." Rose frowned.

"Don't I get a say in this?" she asked.

"Nope," he said grinning, and after what he thought to be a very convincing cough, he left the room. Truth be told, he hadn't had enough of the whole ordeal, he wanted his chance to annoy her as much as she had him, despite the fact that she was doing it to get him back.

The next morning the Doctor was coughing some more. He coughed and he sniffed, and he wheezed, just to catch Rose's attention. Just as they were getting ready to step through the TARDIS door, he caught her arm.

"I know I said we'd be off again today, but I don't think I'm feeling so well," he said with another cough. Rose sighed.

"Let's get you back to bed then," she said, and it was all he could do to stop from grinning. He let her lead him back down the hallway, but when they entered his room, Rose stopped him.

"You're not really sick," she said, pointedly.

"Am too," he argued and coughed again, as though to illustrate the point.

"No, you're just a rubbish actor," she laughed.

"Hey!" he replied indignantly, "Then why'd we come back down here, if you knew I was faking it?" His eyes widened with realization.

"Rose Tyler, are you trying to get in my pants!?!" he asked, with a mixture of false indignation and delight.

"Took you long enough," she said, pushing him onto the bed, "Here I was thinking you were a genius!"


End file.
